En lo más profundo de tu corazón
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: "Desde hace largo tiempo intento encontrar aquello que perdí hace mucho, es como si de pronto todo se perdiera, no sé porque siempre me invade aquella sensación de tristeza, será que hay algo que aun no logro comprender, ¿que es lo que realmente quiere decirme mi corazón?" HistHina,IchiRuki,ShiYori y más...
1. INTRODUCCION:

Shinji,ichigo y toshiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITO KUBO**,quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos drama es mia.

**Buenos dias!**

**Buenas tardes!**

**Buenas noches!**

Después de un tiempo retira, regresó con este nuevo proyecto, sé que muchos de los que me lee estarán pensado el como se me ocurre tantas tantos fic y que sigo subiendo nuevos proyectos, sin terminar los demás, realmente es raro que haga esto, ya que tenía pensado en subir este fic al terminar los otros dos que tengo de bleach,sin embargo en todo este mes no he actualizado nada nisiquiera he subido ningún fic de navidad(que por cierto tenía muchas ideas para algún oneshot)pero para mi desgracia no pude escribir nada en estas dos semanas de vacaciones, además de no tener internet aun, por eso y bajo estas circunstancias que ya tenía escrito este fic, aun aunque sea la introducción lo que estoy subiendo, quiero desearle un feliz año nuevo y que este año 2012 todos sus deseos se cumpla.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y en especial a todos los que me apoya en los demás fic,deseo que sus sueños se haga realidad y que pase una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo,en especial a ti any-chan que me has apoyado en todo esto,mil gracias y a ti ari.

**notas:**

**cursiva y comillas:pensamiento**

**flashblack:recuerdos anteriores**

**—:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

* * *

><p><strong>En lo más profundo de tu corazón<strong>

**Summary:**tras la batalla de invierno,han pasado 3 años,durante ese tiempo himanori permaneció en un profundo sueño,mientras tanto toshiro esta destrozado y se odia por aver herido a hinamori,por otra parte rukia tiene duda sobre los sentimiento de ichigo,para el colmo mastumoto le da una tonta idea,que hara que ichigo pase por amargos momentos, además shinji regreso a ser capitán del 5 escuadro mientras hiyori es su teniente hasta que hinamori despierte,aunque hiyori odia a shinji,hinamori depsierta del xcoma y no recuerda nada

Que hará Toushiro para ganarse su corazón y evitar que ella recuerde que por culpa de el,ella permaneció en coma durante 3 años

Que hará Rukia para saber que siente Ichigo por ella?

Porque Hiyori odia a Shinji? Que habrá pasado durante estos 3 años?

* * *

><p><strong>En lo más profundo de tu corazón<strong>

**...se encuentra la verdad de tu amor**

**INTRODUCCIÒN:**

Soledad

_Si esa palabra que expresa lo que él sentía_

_Odio, era como él se odiaba así mismo_, cada vez que el cierra los ojos, ella está ahí, es como si volviera a ver su rostro, sus ojos llenos de ternura e inocencia y esa sonrisa que trasmite alegría, pero de pronto llega aquel recuerdo, qué lo llena de amargura y dolor, siempre se repite, no hay día que no lo haga...es como una maldición para él.

Es un sueño algo loco, ya que al iniciar el sueño, se puede decir que es algo tierno y dulce, pero con forme transcurre dicho sueño, todo se vuelve triste y doloroso.

Siempre comienza igual, él está en un bosque, parado mirado con fascinación todo lo que hay alrededor y de la nada aparece aquella joven tan especial para él, con su típica sonrisa llena de dulzura y esta vestida con ropa de shinigami, su cabello está recogido por un moño, sus ojos marrones refleja aquella inocencia y dulzura que siempre desprende cuando la mira;de pronto todo desaparece y solo ella permanece a su lado ,Hitsugaya la vuelve a mira pero esta vez Hinamori lo mira con dolor y triste, ella comienza a llorar, Toushiro intenta decir algo pero no puede, él mira que Hinamori dice algo pero no lo logra escuchar, todo se vuelve confuso para el albino hasta que por fin oye su voz…

—¿Por qué sino-chan?— le dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

El no entiende lo que ella dice, Toushiro intenta decir algo pero nada sale de su boca

_¿Que esta pasado? ¿Por qué me dice eso?, intentó decir algo pero no lo consigo, Hinamori, grito con tanta fuerza y nada. Ella me mira y ya no puede contener las lágrimas._

—¿porque shiro-chan?, ¿porque me mataste?

Cuando dice eso, la garganta de Hitsugaya se seca, siente que todo da vueltas, el no comprende porque momo le dice eso.

El joven no logra entender nada, dé pronto todo empieza a dar vuelta, la escena se ve borroso, hasta que por fin todo tiene sentido.

Hinamori está enfrente del capitán de la decima división, está tan juntos que se podía decir que el la esta abrazado, en la mano derecha de este tiene sujetado algo con tanta fuerza, dé pronto mira con más atención aquella escena, un escalofrió lo invadió, no podía dar crédito a lo que está viendo sus ojos, aquélla mano derecha, lo que realmente tiene es su espada que esta desvainada, del mismo modo que esta se encuentra enterada en el cuerpo de aquella joven shinigami.

Ella lo mira y con ojos llenos de lagrima le dice—siempre supe que era como el

Ella desaparece y en su lugar esta aquel ser, que tanto odia.

—al fin el gran prodigio es como debería ser, ¿qué se siente capitán Hitsugaya?, el matar a Hinamori—sonríe con cinismo—al final es como yo, o ¿no?, o aun se cree mejor que yo Capitán.

Siempre despierta gritando, agitado y sudado, no sabe como aquel sueño se repite día tras día y que cada vez que lo sueña es como si fuera real y el no puede evitar sentir aquella duda, él siempre quiso proteger a Hinamori de todo, procuro ser duro y firme con ella, sin embargo últimamente no deja de pensar que si él la hubiera protegido de el mismo, solo tal vez, ella no hubiera salido lastimada en todo aquel asunto.

Toushiro solo desea una cosa en este mundo, qué Hinamori despierte de aquel sueño que la ha mantenido dormida en los últimos 3 años, pará que así, el pueda pedirle disculpa por lo que paso aquel doloroso invierno, incluso si ella lo odiara, él aceptaría gusto con su odio, ya que lo único que desea es que ella despierte y que siga viviendo en este hermoso mundo que él le quito, incluso daría su vida para que así fuera.

* * *

><p>Y que tal? Les gusto espero que si les haya gustado,aunque sea algo corto,el próximo capitulo habrá mas emocines,antes de irme aquí hay algunas personas que quieren saludarlos:<p>

**Toushiro Hitsugaya:** gracias por leer esto

**Autora**:¬¬ que mas

**Toushiro**: espero que les haya gustado el cómo me hace parecer un emo reprimido como kira y además de parecer el monstruo cruel que lastima a momo..

**autora:**deja de quejarte o hare que sufras màs muahahhaha

**toushiro suspiro:**ok,tu ganas-el joven albino toma una pose sexy y dice:gracias chicas por su apoyo-sonrie al finalizar

**autora:**n.n gracias shiro-chan,momo tu sigues

**Hinamori momo:**espero que le haya gustado,la verdad me siento muy feliz de ser la protagonista de unas de las historias de fran-sama,además de que este papel representa un nuevo desafio para mi.

**Hiyori:**pero si esta en coma esta pelada

**Autora:**Hiyori,zhn deja que momo me alabe,ya llegara tu turno.

**Hinamori:** mil gracias por todo los que deja review,le mandare una foto de shiro-chan cunado era niño.

**Toushiro:** momo dijiste que no se lo enseñarías a nadie.

**Hinamori:**lo siento shiro-chan

**Autora:**he chicos deje que los demás siga.

**Rukia kuckiki:** a todos gracias por seguir con nosotros,aun no hayamos actualizado seguido,espero que me siga apoyado en el fic,ya que yo sere también protasgonita de esta historia,les madare a chappy-claus que les de todos los regalos por ser buenos dejado review ,verdad fresita-kun

**Ichigo kusoraki:**aquí llamas fresita-kun,enana con corte de drogadicta

**Rukia:**¿Cómo me dijiste imbécil?,no es mi culpa que la persona que me corto el cabello no supiera,además era gratis

**Ichigo:**síguele con tu gratis drogadicta

Una venita aparece en el rostro de Rukia ,mientras se para y golpea a Ichigo

**Ichi**:lo siento-dice con un gran golpe en la cabeza y rallado todo su rostro con pequeños dibujos deforme de chappy.

**Rukia** sonríe triunfante:gano chappy-claus

**Ichigo:**gracias por todos!

**Hiyori y shinji:**siganos apoyando en el fic y en los demás,que tendremos participación estelar y aunque ellos cuatro no lo sepa,también seremos protagonista de esta historia.

**Autora:**espero que le haya gustado a todos el capitulo y como les dije anteriormente feliz navidad(atrasado) y feliz año nuevo 2012

que todos sus deseos se cumpla

Les desea la querida autora de este loco fic

**francis nessie black10 n.n**

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino tambien una adiccion"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


	2. Ironias de la vida

Shinji,ichigo y toshiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITO KUBO**,quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos drama es mia.

hola a todos,despues de una grn retirada,comienzo el año con el primer capitulo de fic,espero que les guste y pronto actualizare,no se cuando pero pronto, gracias a **Any-chan15 **(gracias por pronto charla contigo hay mmuchas cosas que contar n.n) por tu review y a **Bonnie McCullough **,espero que te guste este capitulo.

este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes dos,**any-chan** y a **Bonnie McCullough **por su review.

se dara cuenta que tiene drama,comedia y romance,aun falta muchas cosa por explicar pero ella se ira revelado en el transcurso de los capitulos,las personalidades puede ir variando(osea que algunas no sera exactamenteme son en el manga o el anime)

**notas:**

**cursiva y comillas:pensamiento**

**flashblack:recuerdos anteriores**

**—:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

* * *

><p><strong>En lo más profundo de tu corazón<strong>

**Summary:**tras la batalla de invierno,han pasado 3 años,durante ese tiempo himanori permaneció en un profundo sueño,mientras tanto toshiro esta destrozado y se odia por aver herido a hinamori,por otra parte rukia tiene duda sobre los sentimiento de ichigo,para el colmo mastumoto le da una tonta idea,que hara que ichigo pase por amargos momentos, además shinji regreso a ser capitán del 5 escuadro mientras hiyori es su teniente hasta que hinamori despierte,aunque hiyori odia a shinji,hinamori depsierta del xcoma y no recuerda nada

Que hará Toushiro para ganarse su corazón y evitar que ella recuerde que por culpa de el,ella permaneció en coma durante 3 años

Que hará Rukia para saber que siente Ichigo por ella?

Porque Hiyori odia a Shinji? Que habrá pasado durante estos 3 años?

* * *

><p>—<em>Hace frio Shiro-chan, no deberías andar sin suéter, aunque te guste este clima, no es conveniente que te enfermes—sonríe una joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones.<em>

—_déjame en paz momo-moja-cama, metete en tus propios asuntos—dijo un joven albino sonrojado_

—_Pero tú eres asunto mío—su voz suena suave y dulce—después de todo eres alguien importante para mí—dijo sonrojada y en un susurro que el albino no pudo escuchar. _

**En lo más profundo de tu corazón**

**...…..….se encuentra la verdad de tu amor.**

Por :**nessie black10**

**1.—ironias de la vida**

_1,2,3_

_1,2,3_

Alguna vez has deseado con tanta fuerza que los minutos pase rápido, o que el tiempo es demasiado lento como si fuera apropósito, pues Hitsugaya pensaba que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lentos y en ocasiones demasiado rápido, el joven prodigio miro nuevamente su reloj.

Las 9:56 a.m, el joven miro con odio la manecilla de rejo, se preguntaba si no podía ir más rápido.

_Rayos, sólo faltaba 4 minutos y podía entra a verla_.

Camina de un lado para el otro, no podía estar quieto, no sabiendo que pronto la vería

—buenos días capitán Hitsugaya, veo que se encuentra muy impaciente—dijo una dulce y familiar voz.

—Buenos días capitana Unohana —dijo muy serio Toushiro mientras la miraba.

—no te preocupes, ella se encuentra bien, como siempre—intento tranquilizarlo, ya que se veía tan impaciente.

El albino la miro y no pudo dejar de escapar un suspiro lleno de nostalgia.

—¿Cree que tarde mucho en reaccionar?—pregunto el joven prodigio.

—como sabe capitán Hitsugaya, han pasado casi 3 años desde este trágico incidente, sinceramente no sé el porqué no ha despertado la teniente Hinamori, ella está bien físicamente y no parece tener ningún problema para que despierte, tal vez, aún hay algo que le impide regresar..

—ustedes cree que sea por..—dijo con una voz llena de amargura

—La mente es un gran misterio, incluso para mí—intervino Unohana— no sé el cómo está estructurado su mente, después de todo, ninguna persona es igual a otra—Unohana miro a Hitsugaya con tristeza—no se preocupe, ella despertara cuando tenga que hacerlo, tranquílese y duerme un poco más—intento consolar.

Toushiro giro su rostro hacia la nada, el se sentía mal, sabía porque Unohana le decía eso, ya que era muy obvio las ojeras que traía.

Desde hace 3 años, el no podía conciliar el sueño, siempre que lo hacía, soñaba con ella y en el momento en que el la apuñalaba.

—Estoy bien, creó que no hay razón para preocuparse por mí, yo no importo—dijo con amargura.

—no diga eso capitán, sí sigue así se enfermara, no olvide que si la teniente Hinamori lo viera así, estoy seguro que lo regañaría

—Hinamori….—susurro

Unohana observas el rostro de capitán del decimo escuadro y decidió mejor cambiar de tema.

—capitán, creo que es mejor que no venga a verla todos los días, debería descasar un poco, no le pasara nada si no viene por un tiempo, dé igual manera yo le avisare si pasa algo—la mujer de las grandes trenza miro a Hitsugaya —sin embargo esa es su decisión, yo no puedo obligarlo a hacer algo que usted no quiera, sólo piense lo mejor para usted.

—…

La capitana del 4 escuadro, suspiro al ver que el prodigio no decía nada.

—antes de irme, le recuerdo que después de su visita a Hinamori, necesito que usted pase a mi oficina, es necesario que cheque el cómo va su desarrollo espiritual

Y sin más que decir, la mujer de las grandes trenzas se alejo de ahí.

Tras eso 3 largos años, Toushiro había iniciado un tratamiento de desarrollo espiritual, Hitsugaya ya no era al que joven que parecía un niño de primaria, no ya no, ahora el prodigio había crecido tan alto como Byakuga, al parecer las medicina que estaba tomando para que creciera, estaba logrado el objetivó de lo que tanto quería el prodigio.

Toushiro miro nuevamente el reloj, era las 09:59 ,un minuto más y la vería, como todas las mañanas lo hacía.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—_No quería que ella sufriera sin embargo ella está sufriendo_

—_yo….._

—_No te culpes, sabía que todo terminaría así—dijo con nostalgia—espero que ella me perdone algún día, por no ser realmente una amiga._

—Tonta—dijo un joven de cabello rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—eh ¿dijo algo capitán?—pregunto uno de sus subordinados

—No dije nada—sonrió como siempre lo hacía—has visto a la teniente Saguraki

—no capitán, desde hace rato que no la he visto

—Como siempre de vaga—dijo Shinji con una mirada llena de tristeza

_Tonta, ¿Dónde rayos estas?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El destino a veces era algo irónico, y si alguien hubiera visto aquella escena, seguramente hubiera dicho que era para reírse, sin embargo para ellos dos no lo era, por otra parte a pesar de ser completamente diferentes , había algo que los unía, y eso era que, los dos estaban sufriendo por la persona a quien más quería.

El no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lastimar aquella persona a quien tanto quería.

Y ella no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada por las personas que consideraba importantes.

—No creo necesario que este aquí—dijo con toda la calma posible que tenia.

Sin embargó y a pesar de tener siempre esta misma charla, cada uno sabia como iba a racional el otro, sí definitivamente Hitsugaya sabia lo que la rubia le diría.

—El que no necesario eres tu idiota—dijo la rubia

— ¿a quién llamas idiota? enana, yo estaba desde las 7 aquí, así que yo paso antes

—pues te jodes imbécil, yo llegue primero

—Eso no es verdad—dijo el capitán del decimo escuadro con una venita sobresaliendo, intentó tranquilizarse todo lo que pudo, sin embargo la rubia siempre hacia todo lo posible para alterarlo.

—Eso no es mi problema—dijo una chica rubia de estatura media (un poco mas de los 1.50 mts), delgada y con uno un bien desarrollado cuerpo—godzilla *

—deja de llamarme así, mono—contesto molesto el prodigio

— ¿a quién llamas mono? imbécil—grito Hiyori con el puño cerrado—maldito enano mutante, bah, solo te crees porque creciste un poco

—un poco dice, creó que aparte de enana eres ciega, dime ¿Quién es el más alto de nosotros dos?

Hiyori miro con furia a el capitán del decimo escuadro, había soportando mucho pero ya estaba llegado al límite, estaba a punto de decir algo no muy agradable que digamos y no conforme con eso le iba a dar en donde más le duele, pero fue interrumpida en el acto.

—por favor clámense, no quiero que haiga un alborotó aquí, después de todo conoces a la capitana Unohana, no se peleen por ver quien pasa primero, total los dos podrá verla…..—decía la teniente Isane preocupada, por el alboroto que está haciendo el capitán Hitsugaya y la teniente del quinto escuadro.

—¡cállate!—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo ignorando lo que había dicho ella.

—Está bien—dijo Isane con miedo, ya que después de todo sabía muy bien lo que Hiyori podía hacer, además que le había tomando un poco de miedo al joven prodigio, ya que más de una ocasión, él había mostrado su mal genio, y digamos que no era precisamente un angelito.

_Que la capitana no venga por aquí, por favor dios de las almas no quiero que me regañe nuevamente_

—mira pervertido enano mutante, cómo yo soy mujer, yo voy primero así que te calmas si no quieres que te rompa todo el hocicó.

—Yo no veo que seas una mujer—respondió, el joven de ojos turquesa sin prestar atención a lo último que dijo la rubia.

Pero antes de que lo logra decir algo mas, el capitán de decimo escuadro recibió un gran golpe en el pie.

— ¿qué rayos? —dijo desconcentrado por la actitud de la rubia.

No sabía cómo era posible que alguien inferior al él, pudiera ponerse al tú por tú con un capitán, sí tan solo ella era una teniente.

—te lo advertí poste de luz—Hiyori dijo una gran exhalación e intento calmarse, sin embargo luego de algunos segundo, gritó fuertemente—¡yo paso primero y punto!—y si más que decir, Hiyori paso a la habitación

Con los puños cerrados, Hitsugaya miro a Hiyori con algo de resentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo con pena.

_Ya ni modo, tonta enana, ya me las pagaras la próxima vez, debería desquitarte con el idiota que te lastimo y no conmigo._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kuchiki Rukia era de aquella persona seria que no expresaba ningún sentimiento cuando hablaba, según eso pensaba su hermano mayor, aunque la realidad era otra.

—eh fresita-kun ,falta mucho—pregunto Rukia con una voz se niña inocente, quién estaba sentada en una de las bancas que había en el parque, parecía una niña pequeña, preguntado algo inocentemente.

— ¿a quién llamabas fresita-kun? elfo malcriado—gruño el joven shinigami sustituto

Una venita empezó a sobresalir en el rostro de la pelinegra.

—Dime ¿quién fue el idiota que me pidió que lo acompañara?—Rukia no se dio cuenta que se había parado y que su rostro había quedado a poco centímetros del joven shinigami.

Ichigo se ruborizo por la cercanía que tenia con Rukia, no pudo evitar en pensar lo hermosa que se había puesto en estos últimos 3 años, la pelinegra llevaba su cabello negro largo y cortado en capas, luciendo un hermoso vestido azul, qué le armaba perfectamente su cuerpo, Ichigo trajo saliva.

—el-fo—articulo sonrojado

Rukia se dio cuenta de su cercanía hacia el joven pelinaranja y se alejo de él rápidamente.

—estén….que estamos haciendo aquí, por cierto—dijo la menor de los Kuchiki nerviosamente.

Después de todo ella no podía pasar desapercibido lo que desde hacia tiempo estaba sintiendo por el joven Kurosaki.

—bueno..—Ichigo se rasco el cabeza, aún desconcertado por lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos, pero rápidamente tomo la compostura —Orihime me pidió que la viera en este parque

—¿le habrá pasado algo malo?—pregunto la Kuchiki, preocupada de que su amiga tuviera algún problema.

—No creo, aunque la escuche un poco nerviosa –comento el joven algo intrigado.

Ichigo es de aquellas personas que es sumamente despistado, que no se dio cuenta porque realmente la joven de grandes atributos lo había citado.

En otra parte de ahí, no muy lejos se encontraba la joven pelinaranja de grandes atributos, se dirigía hacia su encuentro con el shinigami sustituto, estaba tan contenta y feliz, la razón era que después de pensarlo por un tiempo, había llegado a la conclusión de confesarle a primogénito de los Kurosaki lo que sentía por él desde hacía 3 años y medio.

Orihime pudo visualizar a Ichigo a un par de metros de ella, él joven está sentado en una de las banca que había en el parque, la joven pudo sentir el cómo sus mejillas se tornaba de color roja. Y como no estarlo si el pelinaranja lucia tan sexy con ese pantalón de mezclilla pegado y esa camiseta de color blanco con negro que le quedaba demasiado ajustada y que marcaba su bien formado cuerpo. Orihime no pudo evitar derramar algo de baba al mirarlo.

_Orihime no sea tonta, respira hondo, no lo arruines, se_ dijo así misma antes de acercarse al joven.

—hola Kurosaki-kun—grito contenta Orihime, haciendo que Ichigo se sobresalta

—Ho-la Orihime, me asustaste—dijo el Kurosaki sin ninguna emoción en particular

—jeje lo siento Kurosaki-kun

—ya déjalo y dime para que me citaste, disculpa que sea así de grosero pero es que…..—dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso.

_Maldita elfo_

Todos los pensamientos iban hacia la joven Kuchiki

Después de todo Ichigo no podía olvidar lo que había pasado algunos minutos atrás

**Flashback**

Después de la pelea que había tenido hacia algunos minutos, Rukia se volvió a sentar mientras miraba a Ichigo, de pronto se le ocurrió una manera de cómo molestar al joven shinigami sustituto.

—sabes Kurosaki-kun—susurro Rukia de una manera melosa que hizo a Ichigo sonrojarse por la forma en que hablaba—deberías tratarme mejor, o si no me iré por 17 meses para que te vuelva nuevamente un debilucho y te pojas triste por mi ausencia y comience a llorar como niña, sólo porque no estoy.

Ichigo se tenso, él recordó como sufrió hacia casi 1 año y medio por la pérdida de la joven Kuchiki, sintió aquella soledad que lo invadió en aquel entonces

—realmente te extrañe Rukia—dijo sin pensar el shinigami sustituto mientras la miraba.

Rukia se ruborizo—estén…olvídalo—Rukia aparto la vista de él.

_Maldición estúpida idea mía, ahora que hare, Ichigo me está mirando._

—sabes, yo no creo que pudiera soportar que tu no esté conmigo otra vez, cómo fue hace 1 año y medio, mi querida Rukia—dijo Ichigo acercándose hacia la pelinegra y haciendo que Rukia lo encarara.

Rukia se ruborizo, Ichigo le había dicho _"mi querida Rukia"_ lo había dicho de un modo sensual, que la Kuchiki no dejaba de pensar en los dulce que debería ser los labios de pelinaranjo y su mirada, oh que mirada, así o más, aquella mirada tan intensa que Ichigo emitía quemaba.

—n-o, entiendo lo que dice Kurosaki-kun—dijo mientras miraba a la nada, intentando cambiar de tema.

—de veras no entiendes nada Rukia—le susurro a poco centímetro de su oído ,el corazón de la Kuchiki empezó a latir muy rápido—sabes Rukia—dijo con voz dulce—creo que no podía vivir sin ti pero…claro que si puedo vivir sin ti, dime quien en su sano juicio ,extrañaría estar a lado de una loca amantes de un conejo todo feo—Ichigo se empezó a reír ,mientras se burlaba de Rukia y a su tonta adición a chappy, rompiendo la tensión que había en ellos dos.

El joven no pudo evitar contemplar el color rojizo de las mejilla de la Kuchiki y esta que estaba en el piso tirada (si tirada, ya que se cayó al momento que Ichigo le digiera lo anterior).

Rukia se sentía demasiado humillada y apenada; humillada porque Ichigo se burlo de ella y apenada por pensar cosas que no era, cómo creyó que Ichigo le iba a decir algo como "te amo" o "no puedo estar sin ti", porqué rayos había leído aquellos libros "¿estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo?" o "que es esto raro que siento por el", sí aquellos estúpido libro había hecho que Rukia pasara el pero oso de su vida, ya que desde hacía algunos 3 años, Rukia había experimentado algo más que amistad hacia el primogénito de los Kurosaki.

La Kuchiki miro con cara de pocos amigos al pelinaraja—imbécil—le grito a todo pulmon, levantándose rápidamente y lo encaraba.

Varias personas que pasaba por ahí, se quedaron viendo la escena y comenzaron a susurra

—oíste lo que le dijo la joven

—realmente no

—dijo que está embarazada

Susurro…..susurro

— ¿Qué?

—sí, al parecer el joven pelinaraja no se quiere hacer cargo de nada

—oh pobre chica,

—si

Susurro, usuro.

Ichigo se dio cuenta que todos los estaba observado, al igual que Rukia, entonces la joven pensó en un modo malicioso de vengarse, total estos siempre sucedía en aquellos libros que leía.

—entonces reniegas de tu hijo—grito la Kuchiki ofendida

—¿Qué cojones dices?—dijo apenado Ichigo y al mismo tiempo desconcentrado

—me largo de aquí, yo puedo vivir feliz sin ti y con mi pequeño chappy

Una gotita de sudor apareció en el rostro de joven Kurosaki, pensado él como, la teniente del 13 escuadro no pensar en un nombre mejor que "chappy" para su hijo.

_¿Su hijo?, qué rayos decía, ¿cómo rayos había pensado en un hijo de él y Rukia?, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿cómo sería?, tendría los ojos de Rukia y el cabello de él o una pequeña niña con el cabello de Rukia y su los ojos de él._

Mientras Ichigo fantasiaba, varias personas alrededor empezar a reunirse y no dejaba de decir cosas de odio y resentimiento hacia Ichigo.

Susurro…Susurro

— ¿has oído eso?

—si

—que horrible joven

—claro que si

Susurro..Susurro…

—Cállate elfo—gritó avergonzado Ichigo, despertando de su trance— y ustedes que ven, largó de aquí, cómo hay gente chismosa. Chu chu, largo.

Pero a pesar de ello, Rukia no perdió oportunidad de hacer su gran actuación.

Su rostros se lleno de lagrimas—claro, primero me engatusa y abusas de mi inocencia y no conforme dejas sola, con este encargo, realmente no lo puedo creer ICHIGO KUROSAKI-grito a todo pulmón para que todos oyera el nombre

— ¿Qué?—grito el Kurosaki

Y dicho esto Rukia salió corriendo de ahí sin antes susurrarle "ahora chappy se ríe de ti imbécil"

**Fin de flashback**

Maldita enana, por tú culpa todos me mira con odio, vas a ver cuando te encuentre, ya verás quien es Ichigo Kurosaki

—estén Kurosaki-kun, está bien—dijo una voz dulce, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—sí, te escucho Orihime, ¿Qué pasa?

—pues…—dijo la pelinaraja jugado con su dos manos—desde hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo hasta ahora, Ichigo…TE AMO—grito efusivamente la pelinaraja.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron completamente

—desde hace mas de 3 años y medio, qué estoy enamorada de ti, no sabes lo mucho que te amo y sé que tu también sientes lo mismo por mí, después de la batalla de invierno y cuando fuiste a salvarme, me di cuenta que tu sentías lo mismo que yo….

—Orihime yo no…..Rukia—grito Ichigo—maldición

El joven Kurosaki salió corriendo de ahí, tras la Kuchiki que había salido corriendo después de aquella confección que había escuchado de su querida amiga hacia Ichigo.

Sin darse cuenta Ichigo dejo sola a Orihime y esta no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas apareciera en su rostro, intentó no derramar ninguna al darse cuenta que Ichigo salió tras Rukia.

—no…te vaya Kurosaki-kun—y completamente rota, Orihime comenzó a llorar.

A pocos centímetros de ahí, un joven no pudo evitar ver aquella escena y se acerco a Inoue.

Con cuidado toco el hombre de Orihime y esta lo volteo a ver.

—toma Orihime—dijo mientras le daba un pañuelo.

Ella lo tomo y no pudo evitar abrazar al joven de cabello azul

—Ishida—grito llorado

Ishida solo pudo corresponder aquel abrazo

—no te preocupes Orihime—dijo Ishida consolándola

Alrededor de ellos había varias personas observándolos

Susurro..Susurros

—has visto eso

—sí, esa joven está contenta

— ¿contenta de que?, si esta llorado

—Por eso mismo, ése joven guapo de lentes es su novio-dijo una señora señalado a Ishida

—de veras

—si

Susurro…susurro

—pero ¿por qué llorar?

—Porque según se, el joven se encontraba en la guerra pero acaba de regresar y se va a casar con ella.

—De verdad—pregunto una señora equis de por ahí

—si

—y ¿tu como lo sabes?

—así nada más.

Si a veces a personas muy chismosas que no tiene nada bueno que hacer y solo está para crear chismes absurdos de personas que ni conoces.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—si tan solo pudiera ser más fuerte…..¿por qué paso esto?...yo….

Su voz sonó como un susurro, ella no sabía que decir, estaba tan aturdida y siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

No sabía cómo o porque estaba ahí, sólo podía decir que todo era oscuro, sabía muy bien que tenía los ojos abiertos sin embargo no había nada de luz en aquel lugar. Sentía como su cuerpo fuera de hierro, no podía moverse de ahí.

—despierta—susurro una voz familiar— es hora de hacerlo

—yo…

—No quieres verdad—volvió a susurra aquella voz

—no es eso, es solo que…

—siempre dices eso

—claro que no

—si lo haces, desde hace 3 años que te dices eso

—no es verdad

—Yo solo digo lo que escucho—dijo esa misma voz— ellos esperan tu regreso Hinamori

La joven suspiro y dijo — tengo miedo…—admitió por fin

—no tengas miedo no pasara nada

—pero no puedo evitarlo

—el no te lastimara

—siempre dices eso, pero tú no lo sabes, nisiquiera te conozco, cómo puedo creer en tus palabras..Yo…—había tantas cosa que quería decir pero solo pudo salir una—¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE PASAR ESTO? —Grito alterada y fastidiada—todo está bien antes de que todo esto pasar, porqué tuvo el que hacerme sufrir…..

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, en vez de pelear con alguien debería intentar despertar—dijo aquella extraña voz, qué había estado con ella durante los últimos 3 años—piénsalo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego momo

—no te vayas—grito momo—no me dejes aquí sola, por favor no quiero estar sola…tu eres con la única con la que puedo hablar….

Pero ninguna voz le respondió, se había ido y ella nuevamente estaba sola.

—¿Por qué shiro-chan tuvo que pasarnos esto? —dijo con tristeza

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—siempre que vengo, estás igual pelada, ¿Cuándo piensas despertar? —dijo una rubia con los brazos cruzado—sabes que ese idiota de Hitsugaya está afuera, cómo siempre hizo un alboroto por entrar primero pero ya sabes lo puse en su lugar como siempre

—¿Cuándo piensas despertar Hinamori?, para que yo me pueda largar de aquí, yo…yo no soporto estar cerca de él, ya no puedo, soy una idiota verdad, hablando con alguien que no conozco y lo peor que estas en coma, pero…eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar, qué ironías de la vida ¿no?, Hinamori a veces deseo que despiertes y otras que no.

Hiyori suspiro y se acerco a la ventada, pudo ver que cerca del escuadro estaba caminado Lisa y Mashiro, Hiyori cerró los puños y un recuerdo vino a su mente

**Flashback**

—No te preocupes tonta, yo nunca te ocultare nada—dijo una joven de lentes

—lo prometes Lisa, porque si no te golpeare todo lo que pueda—dijo Hiyori

—claro que si tonta, verdad Mashiro

—claro que sí, yo siempre te diré la verdad Hiyorita.

—más les vale par de peladas y tu déjame de decirme así idiota.

Hiyori había hecho que Lisa y Mashiro le hiciera una promesa, dé que siempre le diría la verdad y eso era a causa, dé que las dos le había ocultado que Aizen por fin había sido desenmascarado y que la s.s lo estaba buscado.

Ella se había enterado por la plática que había escuchado entre Love y Rose , les había exigido que le digiera todo, ellos no querían, le digiero que el único que le podía decir era Shinji, quien había salido hablar con Urahara y no se encontraba en la bodega en donde vivía.

Lisa harta por todo el alboroto de Hiyori le dijo por fin todo lo que había paso, además le dijo que Shinji le había dicho del como ella había sido la más afectada por lo sucedido 100 años atrás, había tomo la decisión de no decirle nada, hasta saber que haría, sin embargo grande fue el error que cometió el rubio ya que cuando regreso, Hiyori lo golpeo hasta no poder mas, además de que lo mando a la escuela de Karakura a traer por las fuerza a shinigami sustituto.

**Fin de flashback**

Una lagrima cayo de su rostro mientras apartaba su vista.

_Idiotas, no debí creer en ustedes_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

—yo no sé qué decir—susurro—pero te entiendo a la perfección Hiyori ,me gustaría apoyarte, pero no sé cómo hacerlo—suspiro—me gustaría que fueras feliz, ya que desde hace 3 años te he tomado aprecio, aunque no te conozca y sé lo que está sufriendo, yo también lo sufrí.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unos hermoso ojos verdes turquesa contemplaba en silencio a una joven de cabello negro que estaba acostada en una cama, la joven tenía largo su cabello y su rostro estaba pálido, además de que tenía varios cables en todo su cuerpo que estaba conectado a una maquina.

Siempre que venía le hablaba pero muy poco, y como no hacerlo si él se sentía culpable, ya que por su culpa ella esta así.

Aparto su vista y miro por la ventada, sé sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada por ella, miró nuevamente a momo.

—yo…..—la palabras nunca salieron, era como si se atoraran en su garganta, apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Seria más efectivo si le digiera algo y no se quedara sin decir nada—dijo un joven rubio desde la puerta

—de seguro esta buscado a su teniente o vino a saludar a momo, aunque creo que no—dijo el albino a la derriba ignorado lo anterior

El rubio sonrió—sinceramente lo vine a ver a usted y realmente no me interesa en donde anda de vaga Hiyori.

—pues deje decirle que ella estuvo hace rato aquí pero se fue y en lo que a mí me concierne, no estoy interesado en hablar con usted, sin ofender.

El capitán Hirako se acerco a Hinamori—debería hablarle—volvió a decir—no se debería culpar por cosa que usted no provoco

—claro que yo lo provoque—grito alterado

—znhn,no debería gritar Hitsugaya ,momo se puede alterar—Shinji miro al prodigio—lo que yo quería decir era, qué no se debe culpar por lo que Aizen hizo, todos nosotros herimos sin querer a Hinamori al estar bajo su técnica y…

—ustedes no la hirieron, el que la apuñalo fui yo—dijo con toda la tranquilidad posible—yo…

—aquí nadie tiene la culpa, y en todo caso de haber un culpable, ése seria Aizen no usted, sólo debe recordad que "aunque la herida sea muy profunda, él amor puede sanarlo todo" —Shinji empezó a caminar hacia la salida—olvide el pasado, piense en su futuro y no olvide de llenar de amor esa profunda herida de su corazón.

—si me permite darle un consejo, debería segur su primer consejo, "aunque la herida sea profunda, él amor puede sanarlo todo" incluso si comete un error; esa mujer está sufriendo y sufre por usted, aproveché que ella este a su lado, antes de que sea tarde.

Después de oír eso Shinji se fue de ahí si decir nada

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

—ya quiero despertar—grito—ya no quiero estar aquí, por favor ayúdame a regresar.

No sabía porque o tal vez fue al escuchar aquellas platica de capitán Hitsugaya y el capitán Hirako, le entro una ansiedad.

Se sentía mal, quería ver a todos sus amigos, ella solo quería despertad y quería verlo a él….

—por fin deseas despertad momo, sí es así yo solo puedo desearte suerte y apoyarte, solo espera un poco, pronto lo harás.

—¿Qué dices?¿cuánto más esperare?

—Pronto….—y desapareció aquella voz.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Su rostro reflejaba melancolía y tristeza, se sentía tan vacio y triste al mismo tiempo, camina despacio, había terminado de hacer todos sus deberes y se dirigía a ver a la dueña de su pensamiento, aquélla persona tan especial para él y al mismo tiempo su mejor amiga.

—si vas a ver a Hinamori, te recomiendo que espere un poco—susurro una voz sacándolo de su pensamiento—si es que no quiere pasar un mal momento.

El joven rubio volteo a ver a la persona de aquella voz.

—buenos días teniente Saguraki—saludo cortésmente el joven tenientes.

—¿Qué?, esperas que te responda imbécil, ya te dije que si quieres ver a momo, deberás espera a que Hitsugaya termine su visita ,si no quieres pasar un mal momento Kira y te vaya a corta las venas.

Kira sonrió por la ocurrencia de la joven rubia—no creo que pase eso teniente, sin embargo creo que esperare un poco.

—vez imbécil, y luego dice que no eres emo.

—gracias por preocuparse por mi

Hiyori se ruborizo—no estoy preocupada por ti, yo solo quiero evitar ver escenas deprimentes

No era que Hiyori estuviera enamorada de Kira o algo parecido, sólo que ella sabía muy bien lo que el rubio estaba pasado, sabía lo que Kira sentía por momo, y por eso mismo procuraba que el teniente de la 3 división evitara sentirse más incomodo con la presencia de prodigio.

—lo sé, y gracias por su apoyo

Hiyori solo bufo mientras se iba de aquel lugar.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A veces los sentimientos son difíciles de entender, incluso uno no se da cuenta de ello, hasta que algo pasa y sientes como si tu mundo se destrozara. Sí, eso mismo le paso a la menor de los Kuchiki.

¿Por qué corrió?, no lo sabía ¿por qué lloraba?, tampoco sabía la respuesta, lo único que sabía era que su corazón dolía y algo dentro de ella se estaba rompiendo. Se dirigió rápidamente a s.s. y lo único que quería, era no ver a Ichigo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

—Rukia—dijo Ichigo— ¿donde rayos se metió esa enana?

_¿Qué tanto escucho?, rayos ¿por qué disminuyo su Reaitsu?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Creo que el momento ha llegado, té deseo mucha suerte, disculpa por la espera, pero ya es el momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—no te preocupes, yo estaré para ayudarte, solo lamento lo que pasara, pero es mejor así, supongo.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—suerte momo y no olvides que…**en lo más profundo de tu corazón…..Se encuentra la verdad de el**

Solo pudo escuchar esto, ya que de pronto ella cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir como algo la sujetaba, intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo y cuando lo hizo todo se volvió blanco.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había sido un día difícil, desde que Matsumoto consiguió el permiso conyugal de visitar a Gin en la cárcel, todo el día se la pasaba en eso y nunca hacia lo que Toushiro le pedía.

Por eso el albino se pasaba largas horas haciendo su trabajo y el de ella. Por lo menos hoy ya había acabado, se dirigió a rápidamente a visitar a Hinamori, hoy se le había hecho tarde y ya faltaba poco para que se acabala la hora de visita, estaba llegado a la puerta cuando la vio.

Su cabello negro y sedoso le llegaba hasta la cintura, ella miraba por la gran ventana que había en la habitación.

Sintió como su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, había pasado 3 años pero aquello sentimientos de culpabilidad, de amor, de traición, de enojo, de alegría, lo invadieron, de pronto sin saber cómo había llegado hacia momo y el la abrazo fuertemente, mientras las lagrimas caía de su rostro. No le importaba si alguien lo veía llorar, que les importaba, si estaba tan feliz de ver a Hinamori despierta.

—Hinamori—susurro— no sabes cuánto te extrañe momo-moja-cama, perdóname, por favor perdóname….

La joven voltio a verlo, sus ojos marrones lo veía con un poco de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo desconcertada.

— ¿Quién eres? —Musito con miedo— ¿Quién es Hinamori?...

* * *

><p>godzilla: es un monstruo japonés ficticio, más específicamente un daikaijū (大怪獣、gran monstruo), es demasiado grande y alto,de ahi hiyori burla a shiro-chan por lo alto<p>

s.s:sociedad de almas en ingles.

* * *

><p>Y que tal? Les gusto espero que si les haya gustado<p>

se que deberia ir drama pero creo que un poco de humor no hace daño,por cierto se que es algo rapido que hinamori despierte, pero el chiste de esta historia como hara shiro-chan para ganar el corazon de momo,de verdad pobre shiro-chan u.u de verdad que no me gusta verlo sufrir pero bueno xD alguien tenia que hacerlo,en la parte de donde la gente esta susurrado puedo decir que si existe personas asi ¬¬ que no tiene nada bueno que hacer solo inventar cosas de uno,bueno en el próximo capitulo habrá mas que pasara con momo y toushiro,tambien ichigo y rukia y sin olvidar a shinji y hiyori

espero que deje review,nos vemos pronto.

con cariño fran n.n

**no solo es un vicio sino tambien una adiccion"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


End file.
